Ginny Weasley aboard the TARDIS
by Chloerules4eva
Summary: What will the Doctor do when Ginny Weasley mysteriously appears aboard the TARDIS? Yes, I know, rubbish summary
1. Another red head aboard

**

* * *

**

Hello, first story uploaded on fanfiction, quite exciting. It might be rubbish so please be nice if you think so, but contructive critisim is always welcome :D

* * *

One minute, Ginny had been at Hogwarts, the next minute, she was standing in the most strangest place she'd ever seen.

She gasped and stared at it all in awe.

She was in a large room, huge in fact. There stood a huge mushroom like console in the middle of the room, which she walked towards and touched. It was so old.

So old, and so very alive.

It was so alien to her, not that she knew at that precise moment alien was exactly what it was.

"What?!?!" A voice yelped, making Ginny jump, and spin round to face the speaker, a man in a pin striped suit.

"What?" Ginny repeated dully.

"But..." He looked lost for words. "Who... How did.... Why do you... look.... familiar............" Then his eyes widened. "No! Nonononono way! HA!" He was laughing with disbelief. "I don't BELIEVE it!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ginny didn't know what to think.

"Ginny WEASLEY?!" The man asked, still looking utterly amazed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ohhh, I know a lot of people's names..." He said grinning, putting his hands in his pockets. "... Winston Churchill, Madonna, Britney Spears... Harry Potter, Ron Weasley..." He reached under the console and tossed a book to Ginny, who caught it deftly, and scanned the front.

'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.

Harry Potter???

Her cheeks blushed for a moment; she had a soft spot for Harry... not that she'd ever admit it. No matter what her friends did to try and make her do so.

"Hang on, what is this?" Ginny spluttered.

"Well, it's where you came from." The man explained. "Silly old me, leaving things under the TARDIS console!!! The TARDIS decided to bring you out of the book, seemed it thought YOU'D be the best character for the job... Funny, always reckoned I'd get Harry."

"What job?" Ginny asked, then realised the most important question. "And who are you?!"

"Blimey, how rude of me, I'm the Doctor!" He reached out a hand, which Ginny took shyly.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, I know..." He tapped the book in her hands, bringing her back to the question she'd asked before.

"So what job?"

"The job of being my companion of course! Saving worlds and rescuing civilisations... always needs an extra pair of hands..."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"You mean... Travel with you?" The Doctor nodded, grinning madly.

"Little old me who happens to be an alien in his wonderful space and time machine!!! The TARDIS!"

He ran back to the console.

"You could come with me, see monsters, witness the unfolding of the Universe, visit lost worlds, and meet countless civilisations or..." He pulled a lever. "I could send you home. Your choice."

Ginny looked at the book in her hand.

"You make it sound as though my world isn't real."

"Honestly? It isn't. At least, not for me, for you it's as real as it can be." He shook his head. "It's a pity your many talents are wasted in the Harry Potter books, when you could do so much more in the Universe."

"There are more books?"

"Hold on a tick."

He left the room through a door, and returned a moment later with a much larger book.

"This is the last Harry Potter book, the seventh instalment. Read the last chapter." He handed it over, and watched as Ginny read it.

Normally the Doctor was against spoilers, but he had his fingers crossed she wouldn't want to go back. I mean, show the whole Universe to Ginny Weasley? Well, she wasn't quite Harry Potter, but the Doctor had always thought he was over rated anyway.

No wonder he was just in a book, only room for one hero in THIS universe...

"My happy ending." Ginny whispered. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of, living happily ever after with Harry Potter but... She couldn't quite shake of the nagging feeling that none of it was real.

None of them were real. Her family, her friends, Hogwarts, Harry.... Was she even real?

"Your past, everything you've done, it is real. And it's standing before me right now." The Doctor said reassuringly, as Ginny wiped away a tear.

"So... I can still do magic? In this world?"

The Doctor grinned manically.

"Give it a try."

So Ginny, fished out her wand, and dropped her book.

"STUPEFY!" She flicked her wand at it, sending it flying with sparks to SMACK into the opposite wall. Ginny blew the top of her wand like she'd seen muggles do with guns (in films she'd watched with Hermione, of course. As Hermione had explained, muggles didn't generally go around with guns).

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said, laughing. "Nothing in the Universe can match it! Good old Jk!!!"

"Who?"

"Jk? Oh er.... she's.... well.... Anyway, you'll have to keep up with your spell stuff..." He then realised his assumptions, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That is, if you choose to stay."

Ginny looked at her wand, and then at the book she'd sent flying. She'd made her decision the moment she'd stupefied that stupid book. No one had control over her happy ending anymore.

"I'll stay." Ginny announced, smiling wickedly. "I have nothing to loose after all."

"Brilliant!" He ran over to the control, but was stopped by a wand pointed in his direction.

"No weird alien abductions though." Ginny warned, grinning. The Doctor grinned back, and pulled a lever down.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said honestly, and then added. "Not when you might turn me into a vegetable!"

* * *

**I'm not sure whether to continue this or not. Let me know when you review, in the meantime I shall think up some interesting adventures... hmmmm....**


	2. A Time Lord and his human love

Ginny stepped out, and gasped.

She stood on a whole new world, blue grass beneath her feet, and a million upon million of stars overhead. Two moons were painted across the sky, and the horizon stretched far into a blue nothingness.

"It... It's beautiful." Ginny exclaimed. The Doctor grinned as she spun around in circles laughing, her head up and her eyes attached to the heavens.

"This is the Planet Yomp, of the constellation of Virgo." He explained, lying down on the grass, hands behind his head. "Hundreds of years worth of legends about this place."

Ginny sat beside him.

"Like what?"

"Well, like the legend that the Father of Creation created all of the stars in the Universe for his bride, the Mother of Time. But as she walked among them, they aged and died. So remorseful was she, that the Father of Creation created this planet, where time could not flow, and she could sit and delight in the stars, for they would not age and die."

"But everything dies." Ginny insisted, her brow furrowing. "People and stars, they eventually die."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Some mythologists believe it's interpreted differently, and that the Father of Creation made it so the stars would age and die with her. The Lady of Time was cursed with time just as we all are."

"Everyone except the Mighty Doctor, of course!" Ginny teased.

The Doctor smiled a little.

"Oh no, even Time lords."

"Is that your species? Time lord?" The Doctor nodded. "Does that mean she's like your Goddess or something?"

"Nah, the only religion in my life is science." The Doctor said, and joked. "We worship the great and mighty God of chemistry!" Ginny shook her head at him.

"No goddesses?"

The Doctor's smile faltered for a second.

"Well, there is one."

"Who?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested.

"Just one, a human girl." The Doctor said. "Who fell in love with a Time lord."

"Tragic." Ginny said, grinning, and the Doctor smiled back, but it was a weak smile.

He closed his eyes, and lay back, shimmering in the star light.

"But they could not spend the rest of their lives with each other, because one day she would die and he would have to live on. She didn't care of course, didn't want to waste their time together, but he did. Thought it wouldn't hurt as much to loose her when she died if he tried not to be in love with her. So they didn't act on their feelings."

"That's a bit silly." Ginny said. "If my boyfriend was going to die in, say, a month, I'd want to enjoy what time I had left with him, not ignore our feelings so it would hurt less loosing him!"

"Maybe." The Doctor said, and then carried on with the story.

"Eventually they were separated, forced apart, and she was trapped in another Universe. Heartbroken, she refused to live on without him, so she created a way to cross the worlds, and she walked upon a thousand, million realities, searching for him endlessly."

"She must've really loved him." Ginny murmured to herself. The Doctor nodded in agreement, his eyes still closed, and he smiled.

"Eventually, they found each other. And they ran as fast as they could towards each other, tearing the distance between them in their haste. They ran so fast..."

Ginny could almost see the scene when she closed her eyes, two long since separated lovers, reunited. Racing across an empty land, under a star filled sky.

The Doctor's face broke into a smile.

"He knew it was impossible for her to be there, that it had probably damaged the Cosmo's beyond repair, but he didn't care. She was all he wanted in the world, and when everything you've ever wanted is so close, you have to run. Run before it's snatched away from you."

Ginny beamed, silently egging the couple on, to go faster! But then she felt the atmosphere change, and knew without opening her eyes that the Doctor's smile had died away.

"They were so caught up in getting to each other, they didn't realise there were enemies nearby. A dalek suddenly came out of the shadows and shot him down before they could reach each other."

Ginny had no idea what a dalek was, but just knew it had to be some monstrosity from the hatred in the Doctor's voice. She closed her eyes tighter, and saw a dark shadow shoot the Time lord down. She saw the human girl run up to his lifeless body and hold him in her arms.

"The Time lord could regenerate, an act where just before he died, he could renew every cell in his body and completely change his face. But The Time lord knew his human love could not bear to see him change his face, so he found a way around it." He hesitated. "But it resulted in him."

Ginny opened her eyes, worried. Who was "him"?

"Who?!"

"A clone of himself."

Ginny closed her eyes again, and imagined it. Two Time lords both the same, completely identical.

"The clone looked like him, but was different. It was half Time lord, half human. A Time lord mind with all the Time lord's memories, but he had a human heart. The

Clone would live as long as his human love did."

Ginny opened her eyes once again, and was stunned by the emotions running across the Doctor's face, whose eyes were still closed firmly shut.

"The Time lord loved her so much he left the clone with her in another Universe, so that they could be together forever."

That's when Ginny suddenly realised, that the Doctor was the Time lord in the story. But instead of asking him if this was true, she held her tongue. Better for the both of them if he thought she didn't know.

"What was her name?" Ginny dared to ask.

"Her name was Rose."

A moment passed in silence before the Doctor's eyes opened.

"Come on then, let's go." He said, and jumped to his feet. "The TARDIS will be wondering where we've gotten to."

Ginny frowned. The Blue box in question stood somewhere just behind him. She could hardly be wondering where they were when she was just there, but Ginny decided to let it go.

The Doctor held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Seeing the sights of the Universe is wonderful and everything, but I'm in the mood for adventure." He said, smiling.

Looking at him, Ginny couldn't help but think of his human love, his Rose, living on in another world with his clone, while he was forced to be alone.

Ginny forced a smile, and fortunately she was quite good at pretending convincingly.

"I'm in the mood for adventure too." She lied. He grinned, and opened the TARDIS door for her.

'He's not alone anymore.' Ginny reassured herself. 'He's got you now'. But Ginny couldn't help but wonder, as she stepped into the TARDIS, if her friendship could ever make up for loosing someone he loved.


	3. The DVD room

**Seeing as my last chapter was a teeny bit depressing, I figured, we need another happy and funny chapter!!! YAY! Reviewer Winnie Conway thought I should do a chapter where they end watching a Harry Potter film. So, taking that suggestion, I'm hoping I don't put it to shame :P**

* * *

The Doctor and Ginny ran into the TARDIS in hysterics of laughter.

"Honestly, did you see his FACE?!" The Doctor choked out.

"So... So..." Ginny struggled to say through tears of laughter. "...SURPRISED!"

The Doctor clung on to the TARDIS console, doubled over in side splitting laughter, while Ginny fell to the floor in the same hysterical laughter. They laughed so much it hurt.

"Oh, I'll never forget that look." Ginny said happily, suppressing another stampede of giggles. "Raxacoricofallapatorius? Genius!"

"Ohh well, I can't imagine facing another adventure tonight." The Doctor said, still grinning like an idiot. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to properly explore the TARDIS yet." Ginny said, as the Doctor began pulling levers here and there to get the TARDIS safely into the Vortex.

"Guess I'll give you a tour then. Come on." He opened the door at the opposite end of the room and bounded through excitedly.

Ginny followed him, eager to see the rest of the blue box that was bigger on the inside. To the Doctor's surprise, she hadn't actually been amazed by how it could be bigger on the inside, but as Ginny had reminded him, she had experience in the magical world of this sort of thing; it wasn't much different than the room of requirement.

"Right then." The Doctor said happily, throwing open a door. "This is the kitchen."

Ginny peered inside. It was a very high tech kitchen, very futuristic, with gleaming white floors and tiles.

Ginny went and stood in front of the massive double fridge. It was as big as Hagrid! Opening it was like looking on at the end of year feast.

"Impressed?" The Doctor asked.

"Not so much impressed as hungry." Ginny said honestly, closing the fridge doors. "It's a kitchen, what can I say?"

"You offend my kitchen?" The Doctor said frowning, and pouted. "Not sure I like you anymore."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bring on the next one Doctor."

The next door the Doctor opened was a bathroom. Again, Ginny didn't know how to comment, it was a bathroom. You couldn't exactly say:

"OH MY GOD!!!!! IT... IT... IT'S INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Funny enough, that was similar to what she said about the next room. A room that towered to an enormous height above her, and went on for miles, packed and packed with DVDs, of all things. Wow.

The Doctor picked up a DVD nearby and blew the dust of its surface.

"Funny enough, wouldn't mind watching a film. What do you think? Skip the tour in favour of a film? You can pick."

Ginny eagerly ran up to the nearest row on a low shelf, grabbed the first DVD she saw, and frowned.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" She asked.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows. Ginny shook her head, and turned to the next aisle, then jumped.

"What the..."

"Ooops!" The Doctor said quickly darting forwards and covering Ginny's eyes. "Ah, been meaning to get rid of that. Captain Jack Harkness' section, you see. You'd understand if you knew the guy..."

When the Doctor took his hand away Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone else's DVDs? Oh, right, yeah, I BELIEVE that..." She said sarcastically, moving down to the next row.

"It's true!" The Doctor insisted, and then glanced at the row again. "How Jack smuggled in so many I'll never guess... Just one or two Indeed!"

He went into the row Ginny had disappeared behind, and found her reading the back of some girly DVDs.

"50 first dates." Ginny said, reading the title of another DVD.

The Doctor smiled.

"That was Rose's favourite." His smile faltered. Damn. He'd let it slip. To his surprise, Ginny just ignored him.

"Might watch that later." She continued along the aisle, running her fingers across the many DVD titles she passed.

The Doctor went into the next row, and began scanning titles by himself.

"Typical TARDIS, all chick flicks!" He groaned.

"What's wrong with chick flicks?" A voice from the other side of the row asked. The Doctor took a few DVDS off the case, to see Ginny doing the same on her side.

"Nothing, nothing at all" The Doctor said quickly. "Found anything?"

Ginny held up a DVD.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" She read aloud, and then looked back at the Doctor curiously. "Can we?"

The Doctor shrugged, already bored of looking through his DVD library.

"Why not? It's not like you're going back, so we might as well see what happens."

The Doctor took her to the TV room. It was huge, just like the cinema Hermione had taken her to. Ginny bit her lip. It was memories like this that almost made her feel homesick.

How would she feel when she watched the film? She shrugged. She already knew what was going to happen, having been taken from that world soon after the battle at the ministry of magic.

But it would be good to see it from a film's perspective.

One they were armed with the necessary equipment (Pop corn, and the DVD player remote) the Doctor hit play.

The film started, and Ginny was amazed. It was so weird, seeing all her friends like that. It was even weirder seeing herself.

It was beyond strange seeing what people had spoken about while she was there all the time.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting right there, she'd been helping Fred and George with their extendable ears.

While Harry had seen Voldemort's form on Platform Nine and Three quarters, she'd been laughing at a joke her friend had made.

It was very surreal.

Ginny gasped.

"Does my hair really look like that from the back?!?!" She said, peering closely at the back of her head on the large TV.

And it didn't stop there.

"I didn't stare at Harry like THAT!" She insisted.

"I always DID think Cho was a little..." Ginny growled, as Cho and Harry moved in for a kiss.

"That was scary, I remember that."

And it went on until the Doctor was prepared to pull out his hair, but Rose loved his hair. Plus, he had to admit, being bald the last regeneration hadn't been that much fun.

"Can we watch the next one?" Ginny asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"It would disrupt the timelines." Then he grinned sheepishly. "And, err; I haven't exactly got it... Rose didn't want to ruin it by watching it before it came out." Again with the reference to Rose, but Ginny ignored it a second time.

"Well, what about the ones before?"

"Oh, I just remembered, I've been meaning to do some work on the TARDIS... Tell you what though, you watch it without me, tell me about it later."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're very bad at lying you know." She said bluntly. The Doctor grinned.

"What can I say? When it comes to saving the world, I can lie through my teeth, but otherwise? Hate it."

Ginny sighed, then got an idea and suddenly grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll watch another film then, maybe that 50 first date's one, and THEN we can save the sixth Harry Potter for another time when you're not 'busy'."

The Doctor winced.

"Maybe I should get it over and done with..." The Doctor said aloud, making Ginny giggle.

"I think you'd better." She added.

* * *

Uh oh, not sure what to write now, but I have a general idea where I want it to go, so don't panic. Or panic, I don't really mind. If it makes you feel better, panic away. I won't stop you. :P

Oh, and please review. It brightens up my day :D


	4. Doorway to Hogwarts

**Hello, I am back. Just realised I forgot a disclaimer, so...**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Doctor who, or Harry Potter, which belongs to the bbc and J.K. Rowling, (lucky) This is purely for entertainment, I don't make any profit from it... (although I wish I did lol)**

* * *

Ginny was exploring the TARDIS by herself the next day. The Doctor was busy repairing the damage from a "minor" explosion he'd caused by accidentally crashing into a comet, and Ginny was keen to see the rest of the TARDIS.

After discovering a swimming pool, another cinema, and a gym, Ginny found herself walking into a room that was completely white. Even the door was pure white.

"What on earth is this place?" Ginny asked the TARDIS. To her pleasant surprise not long ago, the TARDIS had begun talking to her. It was nice having a girl to talk to, even if it WAS a machine that travelled through time and space.

_'It's the Quiet room.'_ The TARDIS said in her mind. _'The Doctor comes here sometimes when he needs to think.'_

"What a strange man." Ginny thought aloud, and moved on.

The next door along, was locked.

"How come this one's locked?"

_'The Doctor told me to keep it so.'_ The TARDIS replied.

"Why?"

_'It's a doorway into your world. It was created the moment I broke through the walls of reality and brought you here.'_

Ginny stared at the door with astonishment. A door into her world? The magic world?

Ginny felt all her memories flashing back. What was going on that side of the door? Had anyone noticed she was gone?

_'Time has frozen on that side. Everything is where it was the moment I pulled you out. Time will return to its normal course when you pass through.'_

"If I went through could I come back?" Ginny asked. Oh Ginny, she thought to herself, you told him you didn't want to go back. Now you're clutching the door knob as if it will vanish in the blink of an eye.

_'You could._' The TARDIS said. _'But I can't open it for you unless the Doctor says I can.'_

Ginny took a few steps back from the door.

"I shouldn't anyway." Ginny said. "I said I wanted to stay."

_'He wouldn't mind if you wanted to visit your friends and family.'_

Ginny gulped. That wasn't what she was afraid of. She was afraid that if she went back, she wouldn't want to come back, and keep on adventuring with the Doctor.

"It's ok to miss them." The Doctor said, making Ginny jump. "If you want to go back and see them, you can. I just wanted the door locked in case you accidentally went through and thought it was some kind of joke."

"How long have you been there?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I only just arrived. The TARDIS called me."

_'Hay, I was only trying to help'_' The TARDIS assured Ginny, as she made evils at the ceiling.

The Doctor whipped out a key, and handed it to Ginny.

"Here's a key to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "About time you had one, you're a full time member of the TARDIS crew now."

Ginny looked at it in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really." The Doctor then nodded at the door. "It also opens that door, along with every other door onboard the TARDIS. In that world, by using that key, you can come back through any door."

The Doctor grinned. "I got the idea from the Narnia books! Absolutely love those books! Met C.S. Lewis myself, shook his hand." He held out his hand and waggled his fingers, grinning.

Ginny laughed.

"But aren't you worried I might not come back?"

"Why, do you want to leave?"

"No!"

"Then I'm not worried." The Doctor said, putting his hands in his pocket. "Come and find me when you're done with your visit. The TARDIS has promised pizza for dinner!" And with that, he walked off briskly down the hallway.

Ginny shook her head at him.

"What do you think? Should I do it?" Ginny asked the TARDIS.

_'I think so. And if you want, I can always call you back if you loose track of time.'_

Ginny grinned.

"Thank you."

Then holding her breath, she put the key in the lock, and walked out.

"There you are Gin." Ron Weasley yelled, running up to her. "How did you do that?! You just vanished five minutes ago outside the castle! Everyone's gone mad! People think some sort of monster is abducting students from thin air!"

'I THOUGHT you said time froze the second you took me out of Hogwarts!' Ginny thought to the TARDIS, in irritation.

_'I'm old. I can't always get it right.'_ The TARDIS insisted.

"Well Gin?" Ron asked worried.

"I..." She stared at him in disbelief. "I'm not sure."

"You look like you haven't seen me in weeks." Ron said, concerned.

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid Ron. Where is everyone?"

"Outside, McGonagall made everyone wait while people went to look for you." Ron groaned. "Come on, I don't want to miss the feast!"

Ginny followed Ron through the castle outside to the front, where students were chatting enthusiastically.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall shouted in relief. "Oh thank Goodness! What on Earth happened?"

"I'm not sure Professor." Ginny lied.

"Well, you're here now. Let's get everyone inside, and we can discuss events later."

For a moment, Ginny forgot all about the Doctor, as she was led with her fellow students back into the castle and into the Grand hall. It was like the last few weeks had been erased from her memory, but the moment she sat down and her many friends pulled her in for a hug, she remembered, and burst into tears.

"Oh Gin, it's alright. You're safe now." Hermione said, obviously concerned that Ginny was crying of all people. Ginny wasn't normally a big crier.

Ginny stood to her feet.

"I shouldn't be here." Ginny said. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, she thought over and over again.

"What the hells the matter with you?" Ron said with his mouth full.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Ron swallowed his mouthful with one gulp.

Ginny began to walk away.

"Ginny!" Ron called after her. "Where are you going?!"

People turned to stare as Ginny marched out of the hall.

"Ginny! Wait!" Ginny turned to see Harry trying to catch up with her. "Whats wrong?"

"Everything." Ginny said, eager to get back to the TARDIS, but she couldn't while Harry was with her.

"Ron didn't mean to sound like a git." Harry said. "It's just you've been acting strange since you suddenly vanished."

"That was five minutes ago." Ginny said. "How exactly have I acted strange in five bloody minutes?"

Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, just walking differently. Like everythings changed..."

"Maybe it has." Ginny said bitterly. Harry stared.

"What exactly happened Gin?" Harry said. "And don't say you don't know, because I think you do."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Ginny finally said after comtemplating her options.

"Try me." Harry said. "After all, you believed me about how Cedric died."

Ginny looked behind her at the door there. She put a hand in her pocket, and felt the TARDIS key.

"I'll be back in a minute, can you just go back to Ron and Hermione please?" Ginny asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you promise to tell us whats up when you come back."

'If' I come back, Ginny thought to herself. She wasn't sure she ever would.

"Promise." Ginny said. Harry stood for a second, pondering whether or not to leave her, then made up his mind and left.

Ginny quickly dashed to the door, shoved the key in the lock, and ran back in.

"Back so soon?" The Doctor said. Ginny was confused. The door she'd gone through had gone straight to the console room, where the Doctor

was working under the console. The TARDIS must've moved it round for her.

"Er, yeah." Ginny said. "It felt too weird."

The Doctor looked back at her.

"In what way? That world's your home."

"Not anymore Doctor." Ginny said, then was suddenly horrified. "Not that you have to feel imposed on by me! I mean, if you want me to go,

I'll go but..."

"Calm down, I don't want you to go." The Doctor said, then grinned. "You've been like a daughter to me these past few weeks. Remind me a lot of Donna and Rose."

Ginny smiled Warmly. The Doctor had told her all about his previous companions, even Rose. Ginny assumed he must've forgotten about the "myth" he'd told her.

"Do you have kids?" She asked curiously

"I did have, a long time ago." The Doctor said, then his eyes flickered. "And I had a daughter not too long ago. A generated Anomally, Jenny.

A complete accident of course, bunch of humans took my DNA, changed it round, then forced it to grow from single reproduction. Veru quickly.

That machine aged her seventeen years in two seconds.

"She died then." Ginny said.

"Yeah, she was shot."

Ginny looked confused.

"Can't timelords regenerate? I mean, if shes your daughter, wouldn't she be able to?"

"I waited but, she didn't."

"Is it something that happens right away then? Instantly?"

The Doctor scratched his head.

"Well, sometimes just a few seconds, and sometimes it can hours, or even days. But usually after birth, or regeneration you can repair

yourself without regeneration." His eyes suddenly widened. "What if... No...."

He suddenly jumped up, and banged his head on the console.

"OW!" He yelped, Ginny rolled her eyes and ran forwards to help him up.

He shook his head as she moved to examine the bump on his head.

"No time for that now, let's go! Allonsy!"

"Where to?"

"Messaline!"

* * *

**I wonder if they'll find Jenny? As you remember from "the doctor's daughter" she flew away at the end, not sure where. And then if they find her, will she and Jenny get on??? Be kind, and review. I'd love to hear any suggestions :D**


	5. Finding Jenny in the crowd

**I think this Chapters a teeny bit predictable in a way, and I always hate predictable stories. However, wohahahaha, it may all change.**

**Wow, I'm really getting in to writing stuff for fanfiction.** **:D**

* * *

Ginny followed the Doctor, taking two steps for every one of his, wondering what was going on. She knew it had something to do with Jenny, but he'd rushed out of the TARDIS before she'd had a chance to even ask what exactly was going on.

Ginny ran outside after him.

She took in her surroundings eagerly. They were outside, in the warm atmosphere of a whole new world. A crowd of people were walking about, working, but when they all caught sight of the Doctor, they began to wave excitedly.

He must've played the hero here at some point, Ginny decided.

"Doctor!" A voice shouted, and a spotty nineteen year old ran up to him, grinning.

"Clive!" The Doctor said, smiling hopefully. "How long has it been?"

"A year." Clive said. "A very good year too. But I think I can tell you're not here to check up on us."

"I'm here about Jenny." The Doctor said. Clive nodded.

"She was as good as dead when you left Doctor. No pulse, no breathing, no nothing." Clive told them. "Then all a sudden, a yellow mist gathered around her mouth, disappeared, and a few seconds later she opened her eyes and was alive again!"

The Doctor's heart was racing. His daughter was alive. He looked around excitedly. He wasn't alone, never would be as long as he had her.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea." Clive said. The Doctor suddenly became furious.

"What do you mean you have no idea where she is?" He snapped, reminding Clive of when he had held the gun to General Cobb's head. Ginny had also seen it herself on many occasions when the Doctor stood against the most monstrous of villains.

"She just left." Clive defended. "We tried to stop her, but she refused. Went on about saving worlds and rescuing civilisations..."

"Like me." The Doctor whispered, all of a sudden his anger gone, and replaced with pride in his daughter Jenny. Following in his footsteps, what father wouldn't be proud?

As they walked back to the TARDIS, Ginny turned to the Doctor.

"How do we find her Doctor?" Ginny asked.

"It's not a question of how, but where." The Doctor said, as they entered the TARDIS, and then quickly added. "Where, and when."

He quickly ran up to the console monitor. Ginny joined him quickly, to peer at the screen.

"Here's Messaline." The Doctor said, pointing at a small planet in the collection of solar systems on screen. "Now, what would Jenny's first priority be onboard the average, eager to go rocket ship?"

"Erm... food?"

"Rocket ship's equipped with food already."

"Erm... Water?"

"Rocket ship's equipped with water. What else would she have needed?" The Doctor asked, considering at that point whether he should attempt mime.

"Fuel?" Ginny suggested weakly.

"Bingo!" The Doctor cheered, grinning. "Maybe even new parts as well, which brings us to this planet here." The Doctor pointed at a planet a few inches away from Messaline. "D'fari. Its huge market will satisfy your every need for space parts and fuel!"

"Would she have had money though?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Probably not, would've had to work there for at least a month or so..." The Doctor grinned. "This brings us back to my beautiful TARDIS, my wonderful time machine."

"Brilliant." Ginny said, also grinning.

DWDWDWDW

Jenny had left Messaline three months ago, setting out for countless adventures across the million stars of the Universe! However, she hadn't quite found much yet, as she was stuck on D'fari working in the most boring place imaginable.

She should have stayed at Messaline to earn money instead of here.

She worked a long shift most days, sitting at the counter and drumming her fingers on the surface 'til she was on the verge of madness. Her genes hadn't reinforced her with any patience at all.

But she'd made a few friends from some of the locals, many of whom she'd rescued from desert pirates that lurked on the boundaries of the city and marketplace. Fighting desert pirates was one of few things that made her long hours at the counter in 'Zahir's goods' bearable.

They didn't even get many customers, just the odd lunatic and kid trying to steal bits and bobs, and a weird blue skinned alien called Blotch who was completely besotted with Jenny. Luckily for her, he had a job the other side of the city which kept him from pestering her very often, but it did leave her with very little to keep herself from going bonkers with boredom.

"Right, that's your shift done." Her employer finally said, answering Jenny's prayers. "Be back on time tomorrow or I'll dock your pay again."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes.

She tied back her blonde hair and put on her usual green jumper and black jeans. She hoped her friends among the young men of the city Market had left some desert pirates for her to deal with. Eagerly she left her place of work, thinking of her Dad.

He was often on her thoughts, especially when she daydreamed of the adventures she would soon have.

She couldn't help but wonder what mighty civilisations he rescuing now.

DWDWDWDWDW

"Right, well, where to start." The Doctor said, staring at the large crowds of the Market place. Ginny was amazed, finding Jenny didn't seem quite as simple now.

Before it had been an adventure, a game almost, but now Ginny was faced with reality. How were they supposed to find one girl in all these people?

"We could always start by asking around." Ginny suggested, walking in the direction of a human selling sort of sort of strange fan device. "If we split up, we'll find her quicker."

The Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"No. We're sticking together. The Market places of D'fari are extremely dangerous this time of year. Desert Pirates increase their raids around this time, when most of the City Guards are in the north protecting the crown prince."

Ginny looked sceptical.

"Desert. Pirates." She repeated slowly in disbelief.

"They live in the desert surrounding the city in caves. During this time of the year they raid the market place for goods and people to hold as hostages or take as wives." The Doctor explained.

Ginny pulled out her wand, and tapped his head with it.

"I've got this Doctor, and I do know how to use it!" She reminded him. It was tiring sometimes how he treated her like a little kid. She WAS fast approaching fifteen years old after all.

"All the same, stay within sight." The Doctor said, and approached a nearby stall. Ginny followed him.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my daughter, she's a seventeen year old human, with blonde hair, and about this high." The Doctor explained, raising his hand at Jenny's height. "Her name's Jenny."

The man with the stall shook his head.

"Sorry mate, ain't been here long. Don't know anyone, see, but tell you what, to make up for it I'll give you a 5% discount..."

The Doctor quickly assured the man they weren't looking for a sale.

"Very Eager aren't they." Ginny remarked to the Doctor as they quickly moved on to another stall.

"'Course they are, have to be if they want to get costumers. Especially during these times, see how nervous everyone is."

Ginny looked, and saw for the first time that the crowd around them all wore equally nervous expressions. Many of them were glancing anxiously in all directions, with mothers clasping their children's' hands so tight they were turning purple.

As the Doctor began describing Jenny to a turquoise skinned alien, Ginny walked over to a nearby stall, now with a good idea of how to describe Jenny.

"Excuse me, have you seen..."

She never finished that sentence.

Screams pierced the air.

"DESERT PIRATES!" A voice screamed, as the Market place was suddenly swarmed with them.

Dressed from head to tie in dark red robes, wielding alien twisted swords, the desert pirates looked like they meant business.

"Oh my god, he was being serious?!" Ginny cried out, amazed, but she quickly unfroze and ran through the distressed crowd, trying to avoid being tripped to the floor and trampled.

"Doctor?! Doctor!"

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"DOCTOR!" She finally shrieked.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Jenny heard the screams from where she stood outside 'Zahir's goods', and immediately began running in its direction.

She twisted through alleyways she'd learned well over the past few months and dodged people running in terror in the opposite direction.

She was stopped by a woman she'd known a few weeks.

"Jenny!" She shouted, relieved. She'd been previously rescued by Jenny, for which she was extremely thankful. "They've got a girl, a poor little girl with red hair." She added hysterically. "They ran that way!"

Jenny nodded, and immediately started running. The Market place guards were already beginning to arrive, they could help anyone else. Jenny, meanwhile, had her sights on rescuing the poor red haired girl.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"GINNY!" The Doctor yelled, as Market places guards mobbed the area waving their weapons around. "GINNY!"

The Doctor panicked. She'd only been there a moment ago, which could only mean one thing; she'd been taken.

"That stupid girl!" The Doctor cursed. "I TOLD her to stay close by! Now look what's happened!" He hadn't come any closer to finding Jenny, and now he'd lost Ginny.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Ginny whipped out her wand as the Desert Pirate carried her along the strange and dark alleyways.

"STUPEFY!" Ginny screamed, missing him by a few centimetres. "STUPEFY!" Again she missed. It was difficult to aim when she was being carried side ways, by a man constantly leaping from side to side. It was a wonder she didn't accidentally Stupefy herself.

"STOP!" A voice shouted behind them. The Desert Pirate quickly froze to see the Blonde woman running behind them. "Let her go! You know what'll happen if you don't!" She threatened.

The Desert Pirate whipped out a sword, but the girl quickly lunged forward, did a summersault, and kicked it out of his grip, before jumping to her feet and decking him, all as Ginny watched with pure amazement. She'd never seen anything like it.

Ginny fell to the floor with a thump, as the Desert Pirate decided to dash off without her.

"You ok?" The blonde woman asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Ginny insisted, dusting herself off, then in a moment of frustration, aimed her wand at the fleeing Desert Pirate and shouted, "STUPEFY!" firing the Jinx at full speed.

To Ginny's delight, it hit his back, and he was sent flying through the air at an incredible height. Ginny gave a satisfied smile, and turned to her saviour.

"Right, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She said, to the Blonde woman who had rescued her, who was now staring at her wand with fascination.

"Ok, what is that, and where can I get one?"

Ginny laughed.

"It's a wand, but sorry, it's not something you can get around these parts, and only witches can use them."

The blonde woman looked around in worry for eavesdroppers.

"I'm guessing you're not from around these parts." She said in a low voice.

Ginny frowned.

"No, why?"

"Witches from around these parts tend to be in association with Desert Pirates. You'd do best not to let anyone else know."

"Well THERES something he forgot to mention!" She muttered under her breath, as she quickly put her wand away out of view.

Jenny began to lead them back to the Market place.

"I'm Jenny by the way."

Ginny's eyes widened. No. It was all waaay too convenient. Rescued by the Doctor's daughter? Impossible chances!

"The _Doctor's _Jenny?!" She asked in disbelief. Jenny stopped.

"How do you know my dad?"

* * *

**I haven't got many reviews *sniff sniff* take pity on me and review....**

**....**

**now.**


	6. Growing up

Here's the latest update, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know this is everyone's favourite excuse on fanfic, but I have actually been busy, and I may have had a teeney bit of writer's block to help me along.

Anyhuu, here it is.

* * *

In the aftermath of the raid on the Marketplace, not a lot of people were able to help the Doctor. Not when they had their own problems. Not when they had their own friends and family missing.

The Market guards were doing what they could, but there was little they could do to help those who had been taken.

"We simply just don't have enough men to send out into the Desert." Their commander told the Doctor. "We can't leave the Market unprotected, not when another tribe can just as easily strike."

"She's just a girl!" The Doctor insisted, but even he knew that wouldn't account for much.

Looked like he was going to have to save her on his own.

Well, not as if he'd never done it before.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jenny and Ginny immediately ran to the Market place, but to their disappointment the Doctor was no where to be found.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a human male with brownish hair asking about a missing girl?" Jenny asked a nearby guard, who looked as if he was in command.

"Many men have asked about girls." He grunted. "How am I supposed to remember them all, when I have so many on the list of those taken?"

Jenny glanced at Ginny, trying to reassure the girl, who looked like the wind had been taken out of her sails.

Ginny had, after all, been so excited that she'd found Jenny… Now she'd have to find the Doctor too.

"Jenny?"

Jenny spun around, and smiled with relief.

"Hay Drem, good to see you."

"I TOLD you, my name is Avecmarsikzemika of the house of Drem." The blue tinted guard scolded, but he was smiling. "You were asking about a human with brown hair? One who was asking for a girl with red hair, about this..." He stopped in his tracks after raising his hand to Ginny's exact height.

He looked at Ginny stunned, who was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, you were saying? Where did he go?" Jenny continued.

Drem shrugged with his eyes still on Ginny.

"In the direction of the Desert I'd say, like so many others have done, I..."

"Damn, he must have missed us." Jenny groaned. "I guess we have no choice but to go after him."

"I'm guessing you saved the girl, Jen." Drem said, taking his eyes off Ginny at last. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jenny just frowned with concern. The desert was not a place to be taken lightly.

"Thanks anyway Drem."

Jenny took Ginny to Zahir's goods, where she stayed in the flat above with the two other workers, one of whom was sat at the counter on her shift, staring lazily into space, slumped against one arm. She ignored them as they walked past and up the stairs.

"My boss Zahir lets his workers live upstairs." Jenny explained. "It means I get paid less, but it's more convenient and cheaper to keep... Even though the smell is awful..."

Sure enough Ginny's nose wrinkled as she was led upstairs, as the vivid and unpleasant, penetrating vinegar-like smell drifted through the air around her.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you." A large green blob warned, as he waddled along the landing, alarming Ginny. "And what have I told you about bringing in your strays?"

The blob examined Ginny, who was trying hard not to stare, even though he had the oddest shape, and was strangely green and yet transparent. Fortunately he was wearing some sort of grey robe; Ginny felt sick at the thought of possibly being able to see his internal organs...

"She's not staying." Jenny explained dryly. "She's just tagging along while I collect something from my room."

The blob frowned (at least, Ginny thought it was a frown) as if it didn't really believe her, but was fortunately distracted by a red skinned female alien with blue hair, who crept out of the room they'd been about to go in, holding her head.

"Where have you BEEN?!" The blob yelled, his face glowing a tinge of red. "Your shift was at five o'clock this morning...!"

Jenny grabbed Ginny's wrist, and pulled her into a nearby room.

"That was Zahir, my employer." Jenny said simply, as Ginny looked around the cramped room, which held three beds and was littered with clothes of a peculiar fashion.

The only tidy section was a shelf tucked in the corner, with some clothes folded up neatly. Ginny was oddly reminded of soldiers she'd seen on muggle TV with Hermione.

"And that girl was Cless, she went out drinking last night. I think her boyfriend dumped her or something..."

"What's that smell?" Ginny complained.

"That would be Zahir. Something his species do during this time of year, like moulting in chickens..." Jenny moaned, sitting on the bed by the shelf, confirming Ginny's suspicions that the possessions were hers. "No wonder the business isn't doing any good, I swear that's why we barely get any customers. At this rate, he'll be closed down in a few months..."

Jenny crossed her arms stubbornly.

"But what do I care? I've nearly earned enough for a decent spacecraft in the Market space yard. I'll be out of here soon enough."

"But... Your Dad's here." Ginny said confused. "I thought you wanted to travel with him?"

Jenny looked up and smiled gently.

"I do, but I also want to see the Universe for myself."

Ginny wondered at first what she meant, but she quickly sussed it out, and sat down next to her.

"I suppose it's like what my brother Bill said when he left home." Ginny said, remembering clearly. "Mum burst into tears and refused to let him go, kept saying he was her baby, and it was too soon for him to grow up…"

"What did your brother say?" Jenny asked, making Ginny smile.

"He said, 'Mu-um! I'm a grown-up now! I need to find my own way, and make my own mistakes! Just like you did!'." Ginny giggled. "Charlie said the same thing when he left, but ohhh, he got a slap for cheek when he turned to Dad and said, 'like when you met Mum!'"

Jenny laughed.

"I know I was only technically born three months ago, but I was born as an adult, and a soldier. I can handle the world without my Dad."

Ginny nodded. After all, she was sure SHE didn't want to live with her parents forever...

She felt a jolt as she remembered. She didn't live with them anymore. She wasn't even sure she'd ever see them again.

"Well then, are we going to find the Doctor now or what?" Ginny said quickly, before the tears came.

Jenny nodded, and pulled a map out from beneath a pile of clothes.

"This a map of the area around the Market place. If I know my dad, he'll have stomped off into God knows where to save you."

Ginny rolled his eyes.

"As if I can't look after myself!"

Jenny blinked.

"Erm... I DID have to rescue you."

Ginny snorted.

"I would have managed if you hadn't come along!"

"Ok, whatever you say." Jenny said in disbelief.

* * *

You're probably going to think this is a load of rubbish but I AM going to try and get the next chapter up soon!.... ish. Unfortunately my school is mad and decides giving us loads of homework is good fun... *frown*

And the weather doesn't help at the moment, as everyone who lives in Britain knows this is like the coldest winter in like a decade... and I hate cold. :(


End file.
